fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Babs Bunny's Treasures (version 1)
"Okay, Kovu. Why did you, Fifi, and Shirley bring us back here?" asked Babs Bunny as the trio led her and her friends, Daisy Duck, Shanti, Jenny Foxworth, Penny, Mary Test, and Dot Warner back to the cave. "Wait and see." Shirley said giggling. The group entered the cave. Young Kovu stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Fifi began to ask. "It is! Buster Bunny's statue," Babs said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Buster that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Kovu, girls!" Babs said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Babs let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Babs decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Buster. Mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Babs's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Babs looked shocked as Miguel came into the cave, an upset look on his face. "Daddy!" Babs gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Miguel was Louis, the gator looking down in guilt. "Babs, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Miguel said coming closer. He looked around at Babs's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I want them to be obeyed." "But daddy..." Babs began. Miguel interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal bunny from drowning or didn't you?" "I had to!" protested Babs. "Babs, you and I know that contact between the mortal toons and immortal toons are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Babs whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Miguel who turned around. "You're more of a freakshow than Montana Max! You don't even know Buster!" cried Babs. "I don't have to!" Miguel yelled turning towards Babs once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" Babs yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Miguel looked shocked at Babs's words while the girl bunny herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Babs's declaration as well. Miguel was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal bunny, you're an immortal bunny! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Jasmine, Kairi, Ventus, Kaa, and Baba Looey." Miguel: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Babs protested. For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Babs screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a baby bunny anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Babs bitterly. "Don't you understand, Babs? He's a mortal bunny, you're an immortal bunny!" "I don't care!" Babs spatted defiantly. This was the last straw for Miguel. He had enough of Babs's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Babs! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From her hiding place, Shirley couldn't take it anymore. She got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Buster, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Louis gasped. "What did you say?" Miguel demanded. The rest of Babs's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard her, you monstrous dictator!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than Mr. Sykes!" Jenny added. "Yeah! Like she says!" Shanti and Dot agreed. "You're not a very nice person!" Kovu added. "You have no heart at all!" Fifi yelled. "You big meanie!" Penny shouted also. "How could be so cruel and heartless?" Daisy insulted Miguel. Louis was nervous and Miguel was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Miguel shouted, silencing Mary and her friends. "This has gone far enough! You, Babs, Fifi, Shirley, and your friends are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Daisy, Dot, Mary, Shanti, Jenny, and Penny gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Shirley pleaded. "We are too innocent to die!" Fifi screamed. "But, Daddy," Babs said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mommy would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Louis, "And that goes for you, Louis." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Louis wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Louis, if you're not gone by sunset, I will kill you with a hunter's gun!" Miguel shouted. Louis screamed and hid behind Babs, Dot, Mary, Daisy, Jenny, Shanti, Penny, Kovu, Fifi, and Shirley. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Babs protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Dot screamed. Miguel: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Babs, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Miguel powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Babs looked shocked. "Daddy, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Babs cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Buster. As Babs looked on in horror, Miguel fired a blast and destroyed it. Babs gasped in horror that Buster's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Babs cried and cried and cried. Category:Fan Fiction